Sextape, vous avez dit sextape? OS Brittana
by Flolie25
Summary: J'ai imaginé ce que pouvez bien être cette histoire de sextape...


Santana marche la tête haute dans les couloirs du lycée, comme à son habitude. Elle est belle, sexy, populaire, cheerleader et lesbienne qui plus est. Elle a l'habitude également que tout le monde la regarde. Mais aujourd'hui les regards sont un peu plus insistants. Aujourd'hui, tout à l'air démesuré. Je le remarque moi aussi qui marche avec elle. Mais ça n'est pas moi qu'ils regardent.

Tout d'un coup, Brittany, sa petite amie, lui coupe le passage et s'arrête devant nous, toute souriante.

« Brit, il se passe un truc étrange... »

« San, tout le monde adore la vidéo de nous deux que j'ai mit sur internet »

« Quoiiiiiiiii? Brit mon dieu qu'est ce que tu as fais? Quelle vidéo? »

« Chérie, notre vidéo, samedi soir, ta chambre... »

« Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça Brit, dis moi que je rêve... »

« J'aurais pas du? Mais on était superbe dessus.. Surtout toi d'ailleurs! Je me suis dit que tout le monde devait voir ça. »

« Brit, chérie, viens par là, on doit causer toi et moi »

Santana attrape la blonde par le bras et l'entraîne dans la salle de classe la plus proche.

« Mais San tu as l'air pas bien, pourquoi? »

« Briiiit! Afficher mon amour pour toi devant tout le monde est une chose, mais afficher ma vie sexuelle en est une autre! »

« Quoi? Non, non j'ai pas fait ça »

« Mais de quoi tu me parles alors? »

« J'ai mit la vidéo de nous deux sur la reprise de Katy Perry qu'on a faite hier soir, AVANT que tu éteigne la caméra et que je te saute dessus! On était géniale San! »

« Non non non non non» Santana panique, elle a besoin de s'assoir, elle n'en revient pas.

« San qu'est ce que tu as? »

« Brit, chérie, je n'avais en fait pas éteint la caméra, j'ai voulu te le faire croire mais j'avais envie de te faire une surprise. »

« Ah...Oups »

« Oui, Oups »

Elles se regardent un moment avant de se mettre à rire ensemble. Santana se lève et vient enlacer sa jolie petite amie sexy elle aussi, puis l'embrasse tendrement.

Elle n'a jamais su être en colère après la blonde. Elle la trouve touchante et mignonne.

« Brit, va falloir qu'on assume maintenant. Heureusement qu'on a pas fait le.. »

Brit rougie et rigole

« Heureusement que non, t'imagine? »

« Non, non, j'imagine pas du tout...Bon, tout le monde nous aura donc vu toutes nues... C'était déjà presque le cas donc ça ne va pas changer grand chose...et puis on est sexy donc rien de grave. »

« Nous n'avons rien fait de mal » ajoute Brittany « Nous sommes juste deux personnes qui s'aiment très fort et qui font l'amour ensemble avec un chat prénommé Lord Tubbinton qui les regarde faire . »

« En plus on fait ça bien, je suis certaine qu'on va donner des idées aux plus coincées, genre Berry et Fabrey. » renchérit Santana pour se rassurer, en me faisant un ptit clin d'oeil. Elle a raison.

Brit tend sa main à la jolie brune qui la saisie, leurs doigts se resserrent et s'entremêlent et les deux jeunes femmes sortent de la salle. La journée risque d'être longue.

**FLASHBACK**

Breadstix:

Brittany est resplendissante. J'ai eu le souffle coupé en la voyant sortir de chez elle tout à l'heure. Elle a mit une robe bi-colore, rose et mauve, au décolleté échancré qui ne laisse entrevoir aucun sous vêtement. Dieu que ma femme est belle. Et ce soir, ça fait 1 an que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, alors j'ai décidé de fêter ça.

J'ai fait préparé un repas aux chandelles. Elle est touchée.

« San, chérie, c'est magnifique. J'aurais tant voulu que Lord T voit ça. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'il vienne? Il sait manger proprement pourtant. »

Je souri...c'est ma Brit tout craché.

« C'est pas moi qui ne veut pas B, c'est juste que le restaurant l'interdit »

« Lord T va sûrement me dire de créer une pétition contre cette loi injuste »

« Alors on verra ça demain mon coeur, promis. »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant? »

« Ah ben oui...c'est quoi? »

« Tu le sauras quand tu l'ouvriras »

Je lui tend le paquet. Il est tout petit et carré.

« C'est le livre sur les têtards que je t'avais demandé? »

« Ouvres et tu le sauras. Mais non, c'est mieux que ça. «

« Ben un livre sur les têtards c'est un merveilleux cadeaux »

« Oui mais celui là est encore mieux, ouvres! »

Elle ouvre la boîte et ses yeux s'illuminent.

« Santana Maria Lopez, comme c'est magnifique . Tu as braqué une banque? »

Je rougie et souri...

« Non Brit, j'ai économisé et mes parents m'ont aidé. Attends, je vais te la mettre »

Je saisis la petite boîte et prend la bague qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

« Brittany., acceptes tu de passer le plus de temps possible avec moi, jusqu'à ne plus me supporter? Et acceptes tu par conséquent cette bague, symbole de mon amour pour toi? »

« Je le veux ouiiiiiii! Merci San, merci beaucoup »

« Te quiero mi amore »

« Mmmmmh! J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça! Grâce à toi, je suis Bi-linguale, je comprends une phrase en espagnol. Moi aussi je t'aime. Très fort même. »

« Alors, dis moi, tes parents t-ont acheté quoi hier? C'est quoi cette surprise que tu voulais me faire? »

« Un truc dont on va pouvoir se servir toi et moi...quand nous sommes seules »

« Han han...Je doute que tes parents t'aient acheté un vibromasseur donc là je donne ma langue au chat »

« Une caméra vidéo! »

« Et tu veux t'en servir pour nous deux? T'es sérieuse B? »

« Han han! »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée »

« Moi je crois que si et j'en ai très envie. Comme ça quand tu ne seras pas avec moi, je pourrais retrouver un peu de ta chaleur »

« Certes...tu peux aussi puiser des souvenirs dans ta tête, c'est moins risqué. Imagine que tes parents tombent sur une de nos 'vidéos' ? »

« Mais je les cacherais bien comme il faut. Et puis Lord T veillera dessus, il ne laissera personne s'en approcher»

« Je sais pas Brit, on verra bien »

**La chambre de Santana**

Mes parents travaillent ce soir, j'ai donc la maison pour moi toute seule. Et je compte bien en profiter. Quand on a notre âge, avoir des longs moments d'intimité est très compliqué, je m'en arrache parfois les extensions!

Je la fait entrer et elle découvre ma surprise : avant de partir, j'ai installé plusieurs bougies que je vais bientôt allumer, étalé des pétales de roses sur le lit (après réflexion je ne suis pas certaine que cette idée soit si judicieuse que ça).

« Oh, Sany, comme c'est romantique...C'est tout toi ça »

« C'est parce que je suis raide dingue de toi Tany »

« Merci... »

« Le plaisir est pour moi »

Brit et moi on ne pense pas qu'au sexe, on fait d'autres choses aussi...sisi, je vous jure. Par exemple, on adore inventer des numéros de danse ensemble. Elle m'a d'ailleurs rendue meilleure que je ne l'étais et moi je pense l'avoir rendue meilleure chanteuse qu'elle ne l'était.

« San, chérie, on se fait un ptit numéro de danse avant de prendre un bain bien chaud? En plus, regardes ce que j'ai apporté... »

« Ta caméra? Je rêve, tu as déjà tout prévu »

« Comme si toi tu n'avais pas prévu de me mettre dans ton lit ce soir »

« Certes...Sauf si tu ne le veux pas... »

« On verra... »

« Han han ...Aller, montres voir cette caméra. Tu veux qu'on se filme entrain de danser comme des délurées sur du Katy Perry? »

« Ça ou autre chose San..Mais Katy Perry, California Girl ça me dit bien oui. En plus on l'a répété hier. »

« Ok, c'est parti! »

Nous voilà lancées dans notre super chorégraphie...Cela dit, c'est en train de dénégérer...Olaaaaaa, Brit est en forme.

« San, je crois qu'on ne va pas prendre de bain ce soir...Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite... »

Elle vient de me dire ça avec son sourire ravageur, son regard brûlant et son air innocent.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... »

Je tente de lui résister un peu...

« Vas éteindre la caméra et je t'expliquerais ça »

STOP

C'est là que j'ai commis mon erreur, je n'ai PAS éteint la caméra, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir...Je pensais pas qu'elle allait faire plaisir à tout le lycée. Mais bon, trop tard. Reprenons.

« Alors, expliques moi un peu ce que tu attends de moi Brittany Pierce. »

« Je veux que tu me fasse l'amour tout de suite Santana Lopez »

« Et si je ne veux pas? »

« Alors c'est moi qui vais te faire l'amour »

« ooooooooh, du coup, je ne sais plus quelle option choisir »

« Viens là »

Elle m'attrape par la taille et m'attire vers elle. Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes mais refuse le baiser. Elle joue. Elle s'amuse de moi pour m'exciter. (Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez!)

Elle m'attire un peu plus vers elle. Elle passe ses mains dans mon dos et commence a défaire la fermeture éclaire de ma robe. Elle dépose de doux baisers dans mon cou me faisant émettre un petit gémissement de désir. Elle fait glisser les bretelles de ma robe sur mes épaules tout doucement, ses baisers suivant le mouvement du tissu. Ma robe se trouve maintenant à mes pieds. Me voilà face à elle, en sous vêtements noirs, en satin. Comme elle les aime. Elle trouve que le noir me rend encore plus sexy et coquine. Sans doute à cause de mon teint halé.

Elle se baisse et vient déposer un baiser sur mon ventre, avant de remonter en faisant glisser sa langue tout le long de mon corps. Elle est en train de me rendre dingue.

Elle se retourne ensuite, elle reste collée contre moi. Mes mains se baladent le long de ses cuisses et font remonter la robe, laissant apercevoir sa culotte couleur parme. Mes doigts effleurent son intimité. Je défait à mon tour la fermeture de sa robe et la laisse glisser le long de son corps cambré.

Elle attrape alors ma main droite et m'emmène avec elle vers le lit.

Ce soir encore, je vais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Je vous aurez bien raconté en détails ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais je vais respecter leur intimité...Du moins, le peu qu'il en reste!

Elles ont fait l'amour toute la nuit, vous vous en doutez bien...Elles n'ont effectivement pas prit de bain...Non, elles ont prit une douche. Je ne pourrais pas vous raconter la douche, ça n'était pas sur la vidéo, mais d'après les bruits que l'on entendait, la douche était très, très chaude. Et Santana a beaucoup aimé.

Ce que je peux vous dire de plus?

Ces deux là s'aiment réellement et la vidéo n'a fait que le confirmer. Oui c'était du sexe, du vrai, elles se sont donné énormément de plaisir, à en rendre beaucoup jaloux; mais par dessus tout, elles se rendent heureuses. La tendresse dans les gestes de Santana est plus que touchante. Cette fille a beau vouloir cacher sa sensibilité, face à sa bien aimée, elle n'est plus qu'une jeune femme terriblement amoureuse qui n'a qu'un désir : lui faite plaisir.

Brittany est très spontanée, très entreprenante et plus sauvage bizarrement que Santana. Elle est ultra sexuelle alors que Santana est ultra sensuelle. Autant vous dire que cette paire est complémentaire.

Elles n'ont pas à rougir de cette vidéo, bien au contraire. J'en suis jalouse.

Je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, et je ne rêve que d'une chose: Faire la même chose avec ma petite diva.


End file.
